Eye of The Storm
by Ikki Williams
Summary: What happens when a predator ship crashes in a forest next to a field full of students...oh i forgot the ship is carrying Xneomorphs. Rated M for language, and Gore. Its complete and the sequel has begun!
1. Eye of the Storm

* * *

Im going to start by saying i dont own any of this except Vincent and the OC's ive revised this so try to enjoy it

--

Eye of the Storm

by Vincent

Chapter 1

Landing

The sun was high in the sky as a line of buses drove up the snaky path leading to the devils plateau. Kingdom High School was taking a field trip

that ended herewhere they were to enjoy a picnic on this nice day. As the buses pulled to a stop the students rushed to get off the bus oushing and

shoving in a hurry, the plateau had a wide open field that extended from the cliff side to the the edge of the forest. Four of the students Kyle, Cayla,

Jordan, and Dustin sat in group by themselves in the shade of the trees while looking out across the grassy windswept plains. Kyle was a geeky

blond kid with messy hair and glasses sporting blue jeans and a red shirt, he broke the silence "So how long are we gonna be here anyway?" he

received his reply from Dustin a laid back brown haired kid sporting jeans and a hoodie "A few hours at least until it gets dark.." with that he laid

down. There was silence once more until Cayla spoke "Im bored." Cayla had long blond hair that had a dark tint to it, her eyes were a deep ice blue

which she used to look up at the sky. She wore black pants and a long sleeved shirt with a t-shirt over it "Tell me who isnt bored." Jordan replied, he

sported cargo pants and a t-shirt his head shaven bald. Several minutes passed when Cayla caught something in the sky "Is that a plane?"

everyone looked up to see a big object with black smoke pouring from it plummeting towards earth, seconds later though the object flickered in and

out of invisibility, Kyle squinted to get a good look "I can't really tell but it looked like a plane!" they all stood upright watching as it turned suddenly

swerving off into the forest. They all stared looking at one another "You think the other students saw?" Kyle asked, they turned looking at the other

groups of students who hadnt moved from the main picnic area "I dont think so." Dustin mumbled walking into the woods when cayla stopped him

"What are you doing we have to tell the teachers im sure they saw it." Dustin shrugged "Like i said if they had they would be doing something, look

at them they are busy playing games with the students. Lets go." she sighed and nodded stepping forward as did the others following him into the

forest.

Just outside earths orbit a yautja ship floated silently, on the main deck a voice spoke "Status report Wolf?" he asked with a calm and deadly voice

"The scout ship we have been trackinf just went into earths atmosphere and crash landed." a new voice replyed. Vincent stood looking out the

veiwport of a of the ship, he was not a Yautja like the others aboard the ship he was a human but was considered a god on their planet. He wore

the armor of his yautja clan that of the Dark Blood Clan underneath the armor he wore the standard net mesh and then over that was the clans

pitch black armor, his mask was diffrent than others its eye scanners were a piercing red. Down the right side of the mask was a long scratch of

where it had been peirced in a battle. He had brought with him the best his clan had to offer, Scar his right hand, Wolf his left, Matrix Scar's father

and elder of the clan, Skull the youngest, Scarface a senior vet, and Celtic the ships navigator. Vincent turned to Wolf "How long ago did it crash?"

Matrix spoke before the other yautja "About an hour ago. The Life scans show none of ours survived we have yet to scan for the bugs." Vincent

turned scowling "Damn they had a queen aboard and three hybirds in hyper sleep...if they did not die in the crash we might have a small problem on

our hands. Matrix get a lock on the crash site and have Celtic bring us in." Vincent then turned to face the veiwport again " Me, Scar, Wolf, Scarface,

and Matrix will go investigate the crash site meanwhile Skull, you and Celtic will remain in orbit and wait for my signal before you do anything...if we

do not return make contact in a weeks time...you know we failed...then you know what to do." the ship was soon cloaked and brought down into

orbit flying stealthily above the foest until they found a clearing. Celtic brought the ship in gently dropping the ramp, Vincent walked out and leapt

into a nearby tree "Cloak and stay together." the small squad became invisible as they took to the trees while Celtic navigated the ship silently back

into orbit. A couple of mintues later Vincent called a halt, Scar landed soflty beside speading in a hushed whisper "You see what i see." Vincent

nodded watching as four humans walking into the clearing of the crashed ship but that wasnt what the two were focused on behind them stalking

them silently was a Xenomorph.

The humans in question were unaware of the danger "Well i vote that this isnt a airplane." Kyle said in awe, Jordan stood still and cocked his head

listening "Anyoneelse hear a loud hissing?" they all stopped and slowly turned looking on in horror at the Xenomorph that stared intently at them

"Uh-oh." Cayla said. TheXenomorph moved with blinding speed and launched itself at them, but as it hit mid leap a larger mass slammed it into a

tree. Vincent quickly leaped back lookingover at them "Who are you?" Cayla asked with fear and curiosity at the same time. Vincent smiled behind

his mask and spoke to them "Not who my dear...what." heturned in time as the Xenomorphs bladed tail whipped towards him, he spun and keeled

catching it below the blade. The Zeno hisses in anger and went to rush him but he jerked violently swinging the Xenomorph into a tree. Vincent

pulled a small dagger out throwing it experlty into the tail pinning it aganist the tree, he leapt onto its back grabbing its long head punching it

several times "Fucking bugs!" he drove its head into the ground grabbing both ends and twisting snapping its neck. Vincent stood up collecting his

dagger strolling over to the astounded teenagers sheathing the blade "Hey Scar find anything?" he yelled out, Scar popped his head up from the

wreckage as his and the other Yautjas cloaks turned off "Yes i did." they walked over to join Vincent. The next few minutes were spent in an

argument as Vincent and Matrix argued about what to do with the teens until finally Vincent convinced him they posed no threat and no one would

belive them anyway. Vincent looked at them "Why are you here?" Cayla stood forward told him about the field trip then he quickly looked to Scar

"Did the queen die..and or the hybrids?" Scar looked down "One of the Hybrids died in the crash but the queen and two of the hybrids lived no

survivors." Vincent growled in anger "Lets go before they discover the other students!!" He waited as the students were picked up and seated upon

the diffrent Yautjas backs. Vincent the leapt into the trees taking off at a steady pace "Lets hunt some bugs."

------------

* * *

Hope you liked the new and improved chapter review if you wish, but if your only going to diss and say what i need to correct dont bother you waist my time.


	2. Massacre

Well here's chapter 2

--

* * *

Chapter 2

Massacre

In a short time they reached the edge of the forest only to find their worst fears discovered many of the students had been dragged of while others

were dead upon the ground. Vincent took in a quick count "From the looks of it they took most of them to back to the hive. But how did they build it so

fast...hmm nevermind it i suppose. Check the bodys in case any are carrying eggs or anything abnormal." He looked around scanning some of the

bodies himself, the first one he inspected was clean. Not to far away Scarface was scanning as well but he looked up as a body only a few feet away

gave a jolt of movement, he quickly blasted it with his plasma caster killing chestburster quickly. He turned and yelled to Vincent as chestburster's

started popping up out of multiple bodies "Vincent...we have alot of problems arising!!" Vincent looked around cursing but as he turned he caught

movement at the forests edge as over two dozen Xenomorphs and one large hybrid out in front ran from the forest towards him and his group "To

the edge of the plateau!!" Vincent yelled out over the noise. He walked up to the edge and looked down to see a small path leading down the side

into another forest "Hey where does this path lead!" Jordan ran over and looked down "It takes you down close to town, after you go down you

just head straight norht and you would hit town." Vincent turned calling out "Well take your friends and start down it we will be right behind you

covering your the escape." Jordan nodded and waved the others to him before taking off down the path. Vincent turned and yelled to Wolf "Look

out!" Wolf turned as a Xeno leaped at him, he grappled with it holding its throat as they tumbled off the cliff.

Vincent and the other Yautja yelled in despair as he went over they knew now was not the time to honor and bury him, they turned to face seven

Xenomorphs with the Hybrid waiting in the back. The group of Yautja stood staring back at the Xenos when Vincent suddenly pounded through the

group of Xeno's tackling the Predalien to the ground as the Yautja ran at the surprised Xenomorphs. Vincent wrestled with the Predalien when it

rolled on top of him, he quickly grabbed it's neck pushing it away as its second mouth closed inches from his face, he pulled back kicking it in the

chest sending it through the air and over the edge of the plateau. He got up and ran over to the edge of the of the cliff looking down satisfied he

turned away facing a hissing Xenomorph, he turned kneeling bringing his wrist blades into play stabbing it upwards into the mouth and dragging it

to the edge, he withdrew the blades roundhousing it off the cliff. He laughed turning away from the edge when pain shot through his chest, he

looked down to see Predaliens tail burst through his chest, he twisted slightly punching it in the face until it stumbled and fell back off the cliff taking

him with it.

--

* * *

It got slightly longer in the revise so enjoy


	3. Town

Bet you enjoyed the cliffhanger. If not while you still reading XD

* * *

Chapter 3

Town

Jordan, Kyle, Cayla, and Dustin had nearly reached the bottom when loud screeching and growling hit thier ears "Man that's quite a racket their

making!" Kyle complained, everyone nodded in agreement "Hey doesnt it kinda sound like its getting closer?" Cayla pondered, suddenly everyone

looked up as Vincent and the PredAlien sped towards them. The adversaries were locked in a life and death struggle "It's Vincent!" Dustin yelled,

Vincent and his opponent sped past them to the forest below landing with a bone crunching thud. Kyle ran down the rest of the path to the forest

below followed quickly by the others, as they reached the bottom they walked slowly over to the gruesome sight, Vincent had landed on top of the

hybrid breaking its body with the weight of his heavy armor Vincent just lay there with the tail still protruding from his chest. They all gasped as Cayla

whispered "He's gone..." they turned away from the sight "What do you mean I'm fine." Vincent stood up pulling the Predaliens tail out of his chest

"Holy shit you have a hole in your stomach...but your human how the hell are you not dead." Kyle asked, Vincent smiled "Its a Long unbelievable

story, anyways when i landed i knocked my head against the rock over there." He went over sat on a rock opening a small kit using utensils and

pastes to patch himself up, after a few minutes he looked up from his work as Wolf and the other Yautja came down of the path. Vincent stood up

putting his medkit away "How was the fight?" the Yautja laughed which sounded more like growling "Good we thought you took your last trip when

you went over the cliff." Matrix said, Vincent laughed "Nah, you know me endurable." he said going silent "Lets find wolf and give him last rites." the

Yautja spread into the woods looking around for the body of their fallen clans mate but as the sun started to sink they gave up. Vincent sighed and

knew they had to move on "Well we have wasted enough time it about time we headed for town." he said as the Yautja picked the students up

once again, but this time Cayla rode on his back, he shrugged and sped off into the forest. As she held on she struck up a conversation "So you

have a girl back home?" Vincent chuckled loudly "Well first off no the females on that planet it are twice the size of the males. Second i don't do

bestiality, so no is the answer your looking for." Cayla nodded and they continued on.

He came to a stop in a clearing "Halt, we are just outside

town lets make the attack plan here." he sat her down with the others before turning to the Yautja "Matrix, Scarface im leaving you hear to guard

the perimeter. Scar your coming with me. Radio Skull on the ship give him a status report and let tell him we need a cargo drop for assault armor."

He put his head behind his hands pulling free the air tubes on his helmet before un-latching it, when the teens saw what he was doing they gathered

around him, with a hiss it came off, he had dark brown hair and a calm face with the long scar running down his face over his eye "Finally some nice

fresh air." only a few feet away Scar removed his helmet. The teens recoiled in horror and fascination nearly screaming at the sight of the Yautja,

the four trademark mandibles clacked together over his mouth and he had a spkiy forehead showing he had been alive for a very long time with long

black tentacle looking dreadlocks each one knitted painfully into place. Scar growled a loud challenge which shook the forest, as he did a large box

crashed from the sky landing just outside the clearing. Vincent and Scar walked over to it "Well lets get to work." Vincent looked down and typed in

the access code opening the container with a loud hiss. Kyle looked inside "What is this world war three?" he asked Vincent who laughed as he

pulled a heavily spiked black mask out of the box along with a maul "No but we only use such weapons when their is a bad infestation. With these

we could easily destroy you planet." he laughed locked the mask into place, he reached into the bo pulling out a bigger bulkier set of armor which

also had spikes protruding from it. the teens sat and looked watched them when Kyle spoke "Do you guys come to this planet often?" Vincent sighed

behind his mask "The Yautja are hunters....born hunters they die hunters. Their role in the galaxy is the thrill of the hunt ranging form the Xenos to

many other dangerous beings. Yes we come here in the summer heat to hunt....." Jordan frowned "What do you guys hunt?" All of the Yautja who

heard this question looked at them as Vincent answered "Humans." the teens eyes opened in surprise Cayla spoke first "But why!?" Vincent

laughed at this "Because humans are considered very dangerous..i wouldn't worry to much we only hunt those that are worth hunting. You guys

wouldn't be Worth the waste as long as you didn't point a rifle at us or some other kind of gun." the teens sat silently still not satisfied. Vincent and

Scar grabbed the last of thier weapons and closed the container, they bid everyone a quick goodbye and head towards town, as they reached it the

leaped onto a nearby roof of a motel overlooking the town "Do you think that maybe the bugs made the nest in the sewers?" Vincent asked

thoughtfully, Scar tilted his head thoughtfully before replying "Its worth checking out of course we could always wait for a bug to crawl into it that

would give us reason enough." Vincent nodded leaping from the roof to the street below. Scar landed seconds later at his side, he stood up and

nodded at Vincent when he was struck from the front hurtling him backwards "Scar!!" Vincent hadn't seen the Xenomorph jump from the sewer. Scar

had it by the neck holding it away from him while pummeling his fist into its face "Get to the sewers!" he yelled, Vincent sighed "I don't think so!" he

watched the Xenos tail for a moment then quickly whipped his hands forward holding it in a death grip, he turned around and yanked it over his

head throwing the confused Xeno over the man hole and into a nearby house. The Xenomorph crawled out clearly stunned but hissing just as loudly,

Vincent waited until it striked out at him with its tail he grabbed it a second time rushing the bug and killing it with its own bladed tail. Scar scowled

"Show off." Vincent walked over to the manhole facing away from it, he smiled and back flipped into the hole replying as he went "You ain't seen

nothing yet." Scar cackled and jumped in after him.

--

* * *

I feel way better about this revised chapter enjoy while i work on the next one.


	4. Infestation

Well here's chapter 4 two more chapters until the finish

* * *

Chapter 4

Infestation

Vincent an Scar had been wondering around in the sewers for hours hitting several dead ends until they finally found the starting point of the hive Scar hissed "How much further?" Vincent laughed and pointed ahead "None look." Scar looked up as several Xenomorphs raced along the walls towards them. Plasma casters fired as Vincent and Scar lumbered forward "This is to easy...it worries me." he turned and looked up reacting just in time to dodge a dropping Xenomorph, he gasped as he lost his footing and fell back wards breaking his plasma caster upon impact, the Xeno jumped upon him hissing lashing forward to claw at him when Scar grabbed its tail swinging it into another oncoming Xeno. Vincent jumped up grabbing his broken caster quickly converting it into a plasma pistol he turned and fired "We gotta get in a little further before we set to cleaning up." he tossed the plasma pistol to Scar and pulled out two Shuriken and flicked his wrist extending the blades "Lets clean this place up." he rushed forward slicing apart Xenos as he went, he rolled into a group of Xenomorphs and was knocked over when scar fired two shots killing the two in back, Vincent quickly sliced upwards embedding one of the shuriken into a Xenos gaping mouth as he rolled away and to his feet leaping backwards quickly. Scar walked over from the now dead Xenos and laughed roughly "That was close." Vincent stood up looking down to the end of the tunnel "Fuck take off your wrist bomb..now!" Scar followed his gaze wishing he hadn't..Hundreds of Xenomorphs raced along the wall towards them with the Hybrid in front. Scar typed on his wrist bomb and threw it turning and running as did Vincent "Lets get the fuck out of here!" scar nodded moving faster.

Meanwhile back in the forest everyone was getting restless "Where the hell are they and why haven't they radioed in yet!?" Scarface growled, Matrix grabbed his shoulder "Hey lets go take a quick patrol to get our mind off things ok?" Scarface nodded and stood up leaping into the trees "You kids stay here we wont be long." Matrix said before jumping into trees as well. several minutes passed when Dustin finally broke the silence "So...Anyone here Ahhck!" Dustin went limp as the Xenomorph Queens tail stabbed his torso lifting him up to her face where her second mouth split his head open, the remaining teens screamed and ran into the woods hading towards town. The queen dropped the body and lumbered after them screeching, as they ran into the town square Kyle ran and jumped into a dumpster closing the lids, Jordan kicked open a door and ran in slamming the door Cayla tripped as the Queen lumbered out of the trees looking at her, it let out an ear splitting scream and went to charge instead the Queen pulled a face plant, Cayla laughed when see saw what caused it...Wolf stood not to far away holding the whip tugging until the Queens leg was cut from her body "See im not dead after all." two plasma shots fired from the trees hitting the Queen behind her crest blowing her head off her body. Matrix and Scarface dropped beside Wold patting his back while the Jordan, Kyle and Cayla rushed over to them "There is just one question...where the hell is Vincent and Scar!?" Matrix growled....an explosion ripping the town apart answered him.

Just as the Queen had been beheaded Vincent and Scar had made their way back to the manhole they entered from "Whew what a run." Scar said just as the bombs went off. The ensuing blast propelled Vincent and Scar out of the sewer and into the air as the Aliens behind them were disintegrated.

* * *

Well next up chapter 5 almost to the end


	5. Face Off

one more chapter after this, and yes i have a sequel in the works XD

* * *

Chapter 5

Face off

Vincent and Scar were propelled form the sewer with such force that as they collided in the air Scars mask smashed into Vincents denting both of their masks and throwing them into blackness, Scar spiraled through the air crashing into the dumpster Kyle was hiding in while Vincent was sent through the roof of a screamed until he realized who it was smacking the predator in the face trying to bring him back into conciseness "Scar wake up!" the yautja grabbed his hand and growled "What the hell happened where am I?" Kyle scooted away "There was an explosion and then u landed in here." Scar shook his head crawling out of the dumpster rubbing his head when he saw the destroyed town square littered with the still forms of his comrades "Oh no." the first to move was Wold who stood up coughing "Ow that was a hurtful experience." Scar growled laughingly and rushed to his sie "Wolf you old bastard your still alive." Wolf nodded and scanned the others still forms "Seems they are all just knocked out cmon help me wake them." a few minutes later everyone sat around nursing their wounds when something hissed loudly....the only other survivor of the blast had been the Hybrid which was now staring at the group. The Yautja stood up wrist blades extended "Well boys lost all my equipment in the blast." Scar chuckled the other Yautja laughed "Don't worry about it son we don't have any either the blast has basically fucked us up." Matrix said Yautja stalked forward each ready to die to kill it when Vincents voice called out "Back the fuck up...hes mine." He walked forward discarding his mask Wrist blades extended, the Hybrid hissed and started towards him Vincent let out a blood lust roar and charged the Hybrid, they collided with a loud bang the Hybrid pushing him back Vincent snarled and kneed the creature in the ribs flipping away from it. The Hybrid screeched and rushed for him as he quickly drew his ceremonial dagger and threw it with deadly accuracy embedding it into the Hybrids neck, he jumped back but was unable to escape a tail swing as it went through his shoulder "Ahh!" he groaned loudly and was lifted and thrown against a nearby wall knocking him out. The PredAlien turned and stared at the others hissing it rushed forward knocking Matrix and Wolf aside as it jumped upon Jordan killing him with its second mout, it spun cutting open Kyles arm and slcing up Caylas back. Scar growled and jumped upon the PredAliens back punching, the Hybrid hissed and reached upclawing at him throwing him off.

Vincent opened his eyes to see Scar lying face down on the ground in front of the PredAlien, he stood up dizzily and snarled as he scanned around looking at his Clanmates and new friends "Hey You piece of shit bastard child!" The PredAlien turned to face him just as he close-lined it knocking it over, The Hybrid rolled away crawling to its feet lashing out with its tail Vincent ducked quickly grabbing the tail below the blade "See how you like it." he ran forward driving its bladed tail into its chest. Scar got up grabbing the Hybrid in a full nelson as Vincent laughed insanely "Eat this you bastard!" he shoved his hand into its mouth and down its throat grabbing the second mouth and ripping it out, the PredAlien hissed coughing up acid as Vincent and Scar brought thier wrist blades up and through the Hybrids neck and mouth killing it. Vincent laughed and fell backwards into darkness.....Scar picked him up looking to Matrix "Better call the ship." Matrix nodded turning around and tapping away quickly on his wrist pad, Cayla was laying down on her stomach as Wolf treated her back "I cant believe everyones dead..." Wolf shrugged "I'm not sure what to say but im sure you and Kyle will be able to find somewhere to go." Cayla sobbed quietly while Kyle sat beside her Scarface stitching up his arm "Its hard to believe all or friends and family are gone.....its gonna be hard to bounce back from this...." Scarface growled and kept working.

* * *

Well the ending chapters up next


	6. End

Well here it tis the final chapter

* * *

Chapter 6

End

Three days time passed before Vincent finally woke up looking to the right where Scar along with Cayla and Kyle sat watching him, he sat up and got to his feet wearily "Hey guys." Cayla hugged him then backed up as Kyle smiled...Scar crossed his arms and nodded at him. Vincent walked outside where the other Yautja were finishing up the preparations to leave, as he walked down the ramp Scar handed him his old mask which he quickly attached back on "I think its time we left this planet." he turned to Cayla and Kyle "Tell no one of what you saw...and hope our paths never cross again unless you enjoy fearing for your life." Matrix and Scarface nodded a goodbye at the teens as they walked into the ship. Kyle gulped and stepped forward "I want to come with you..." Vincent and Scar looked at each other "Really now elaborate." Kyle coughed "Well, all my family is dead...i have nowhere to go and you seem to ave a great life...ive always been a coward but now i want a chance to be tough and strong let me prove myself." Vincent laughed "Get on the ship clans mate." Kyle turned to Cayla and hugged her "Goodbye Cayla i hope we see each other again." with that he walked up the ramp with Wolf carrying the last supplies behind him, Cayla looked at Wolf "Thanks for saving me." Wolf bowed his head and gave her a thumbs up walking up the ramp. Vincent looked at her "Your not gonna ask to come along as well are you?" Cayla laughed "No...unlike Kyle i have family Ohio....i guess this is goodbye?" Scar patted her head and walked up into the ship while Vincent laughed "Yes for now i suppose....i had Matrix send out a distress signal so someone should show up here pretty soon...you can hitch a ride with them....here." he handed her his shuriken "In case someone wants to mess with you....well catch ya on the flip side homie." she frowned "Sorry i was trying some of this planets earth gangster talk." she laughed "Don't now get outta here." He nodded as the ships ramp closed and disappeared into the sky above.

Inside the ship Vincent took his post at the veiwport o the ship "Get some armor for our friend." Kyle stood behind him as he turned to face him "Today you become one of my clan...you will obey our laws...do as i command....and become a hunter." Scar and Wolf came up behind him tearing off his old clothes as new armor and clothing was latched onto his body "You will no longer be kyle...your new name hence forth will now be Deidric...take him to the surgery room and attach his wrist blade....welcome to pain my friend." he turned away as deidric was escorted away "Celtic..take us home." he stared out the veiwport pondering what lied ahead.

* * *

Well thats that story...if you wanna read my sequel its called Deadly Outcasts...read and enjoy =)


End file.
